Sird
Sird is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who was one of the Three Beasts of Team Rocket in the Kanto region and a Commander of Team Galactic. Appearance Sird is a tall, slender, middle-aged woman, who has a silver-colored hair, mostly slicked down with a widows peak at the front, and four cowlicks spouting out. She also has slanted grey eyes and pale skin. Ruby & Sapphire arc Sird wears a black-outlined grey mantle, with a red Team Rocket logo etched onto the left part of the chest. Her belt is black and hangs across her mantle. Sird also wears a pair of high-heeled black boots. Occasionally, she wears a device on her right ear, which functions as a microphone and a headphone. FireRed & LeafGreen arc Her appearances remains unchanged from Ruby & Sapphire arc. Diamond & Pearl arc Sird wears a Team Galactic outfit, consisted of black top, which bears the Team Galactic emblem, with a long white skirt. She also wears long socks and white shoes, as well as a black leg warmer over her left leg. Personality Biography Sird learned of the space Pokémon, Deoxys. Since Giovanni was looking for it, Sird infiltrated the ranks of Team Rocket to gain his loyalty, all for her mission to capture Deoxys and bring it to her boss of Team Galactic, Cyrus.D&P077: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia IV Ruby & Sapphire arc During the Hoenn crisis, Courtney assaulted Mossdeep City's laboratory. There, Sird came with her grunts and they all took the two organisms - Deoxys - into the airship, where they learned Deoxys could trace things and beings, hence why Giovanni wanted to use it to find his long-lost son. Sird had Al, Harry and Ken transport the Deoxys elsewhere. They contacted her and informed the Deoxys' changed forms, into Normal, Attack, Defense and Speed. However, due to negligence, one of the Deoxys escaped, which made Sird displeased about the "three buffoons". Still, they managed to learn Deoxys went to Birth Island, likely to awaken its true power. The other Deoxys, however, was freed to attack Red and his friend, and was eventually "disposed of".FRLG029: It's Starting to Make Sense Now Sird approached Maxie and Archie, who were defeated by Ruby and Sapphire. She was amused how vile Maxie and Archie were. Sird explained their bodies would be destroyed soon by the Orbs, but explained there was a way they could live on. Maxie and Archie were shown a suit of armor, which would prolong their lives, as well as a sword that could redirect any attack. Maxie was glad about the news, but Sird pointed out there was just one set of this equipment, claiming only one could wear them. This caused Maxie and Archie to turn on each other and started a battle. Maxie lost the battle, while Archie proudly wore his armor and was dubbed as "Guile Hideout" by Sird, due to his dedication to the sea.EM034: The Final Battle IX Sird gave Archie the sword and armor, noting that he could make use of the man, instead of letting him to die. Ruby & Sapphire arc Along with Orm and Carr, Sird appeared with Giovanni as a silhouette, as they went to collect the remnants of the Red Orb and Blue Orb.RS087: It All Ends Now VIII Just as they were to leave, Giovanni sensed danger (which was actually Blaise, who was hiding) and sent Beedrill. Since nothing occurred, Giovanni continued towards the Sevii Islands with his lieutenants.ORAS006: Omega Alpha Adventure 5 FireRed & LeafGreen arc As Bill, Red and Blue met up with Lorelei, they were captured by Carr, whose machine kicked away the Pokémon that lived in the cave. Red and Blue had Charizard and Venusaur launch Blast Burn and Frenzy Plant, but Carr's machine spun, causing the attacks to have no effect. Orm and Sird appeared as well and scolded Carr, thinking he could drive away their opponents in retreat. Carr had his Forretress use Explosion, which made Orm disappointed things have ended so quickly. However, since Lorelei's Slowking used Dig to make her, Bill, Red and Blue escape, Sird scolded Carr, who knew the four won't hide for much longer. Orm, Sird and Carr made a broadcast. They promised to destroy the Sevii Islands, unless Red, Blue and Green surrendered themselves.FRLG010: A Beastly Cold Reception Lorelei decided to face Sird, which made Red and Blue grateful she was on their side to battle against Team Rocket.FRLG011: Put Your Beast Foot Forward Lorelei faced Sird and was troubled to see some light coming from Five Island. However, Sird warned her not to get distracted, as Sird's Persian nearly hit her. Lorelei sent Jynx and Slowking to fight back, which impressed Sird. However, Sird had already solved the mystery of the Seven Island and called out Unown, which overpowered Slowking. Lorelei's Cloyster pushed away the Unown, though Sird had her Starmie use Camouflage to hide itself, then launch Hyper Beam. Lorelei was too late to defend herself and fainted. Lorelei was disgusted by Sird's despicable tactics, who took that statement as a compliment. Sird contacted Giovanni and reported Deoxys was able tos shift through some forms. Sird left, though Lorelei's Jynx made a mark on her boot.FRLG012: Don't Doubt Deoxys Sird came to Carr after her battle with Lorelei and was furious Carr was just fooling around. Regardless, she used the fragments of Red and Blue Orbs, dubbed as "Ruby and Sapphire stones", which unlocked Deoxys' Speed Form. Carr and Sird were satisfied and left the battlefield.FRLG014: Not Exactly Normal The two went back to the hidden base on Five Island. After speaking their passwords, Sird found out Deoxys went to Birth Island and reported to Giovanni Deoxys also sealed itself in a crystal. Carr also reported Deoxys was struck by Pika's Thunder and was recovering itself. Giovanni was thankful and logged out, while Carr found a picture of the boss in his younger days. However, Carr also found a red-haired boy and a Sneasel on the picture. Sird watched and clapped how Giovanni caught Deoxys. She also ordered Carr to go with her, while Carr put the picture into his pocket.FRLG016: It Takes Patience, Knowledge and a Really Quick Beedrill Eventually, Orm woke up and was taken into Team Rocket's airship by Sird and Carr.FRLG019: Meet Deoxys, and Deoxys, and Deoxys, and... Giovanni returned to his airship and thanked his lieutenants for the assistance, then had the airship fly to Viridian City, to where Deoxys was pointing for his lost son.FRLG020: Secrets from Sneasel Carr showed Sird the handkerchief he found and knew it belonged to Giovanni's lost son. Sird didn't see anything wrong in their mission to find the boy, but Carr claimed the boy, once he is grown, would become the leader of Team Rocket, instead of them. He thought they were just tools to Giovanni and decided to betray them and sent Forretress out. However, Deoxys hit Carr, while Sird locked him in the storage room to prevent any of Carr's nuisances.FRLG021: Give It Your Best, Blastoise Since Giovanni felt pain in his chest, he went to rest, having Orm and Sird find his son. Orm and Sird descended down and faced Yellow and Silver, with the latter having Banette battle Silver's Gyarados. Sird noted how Silver was reckless as their leader, while Orm reminded her the boy was important, so they mustn't hurt him. Thus, Orm sided with Sird into a Tag Battle against Silver and Yellow.FRLG022: Surprised by Sneasel Just as Sird got slightly burned by Silver's Gyarados, she thought Gyarados' red color suited Silver and Giovanni both fine. Orm, however, had Jumpluff emit Cotton Spore and claimed the spores had different effects that could inflict paralysis, poison or sleep. Sird clapped for Orm's thinking, since Silver would be forced to surrender. However, Yellow's Omastar, Omny, was sent out and fired Blizzard, which froze the spores. Orm checked Omny through the black Pokédex and saw Omny was not well-trained. Orm laughed, thinking Yellow just used Jumpluff's weakness to her advantage. However, Yellow got angry and Orm noticed Omny's power level increasing quickly.FRLG023: A Well-Journeyed Jumpluff Orm believed Yellow's battle spirit made the Pokémon stronger in an instant. Sird also noticed the airship, which shifted into a battle stadium, thinking Mewtwo followed them from Sevii Islands. Silver noticed an unknown Pokémon, which Sird claimed it was Deoxys, captured by his father, Giovanni. Silver was in shock, thinking Sird and Orm are lying and accidentally looked into Banette's eyes, causing him to become temporarily paralyzed. Sird and Orm grabbed Silver and flew to the airship. Orm wondered why they retreated and was told Sird believed a further battle with Yellow would result in their defeat and they'd fail in their mission to capture Silver.FRLG025: Bested by Banette They came to the airship, though Orm noticed Yellow has followed them with her Butterfree, Kitty. Sird was not concerned about that; instead, she dressed the unconscious Silver with a Team Rocket mantle, claiming he was "Team Rocket's Prince of Evil" that was to serve Giovanni.FRLG026: Down-for-the-Count Deoxys Orm and Sird came to the battle stadium, where Sird had Deoxys teleport Giovanni away. Sird and Orm's Pokémon surrounded Red and Yellow, while Sird began to explain the story about Deoxys. She explained that the Deoxys they used, the Organism Number 2, always appeared when Red went out of rage, trying to protect his friends. Red realized Organism Number 2 always pursued him and was told by Sird they provoked him in order to use the black Pokédex to find more about Deoxys, enough to learn how to catch it. While Sird spoke to Red, Yellow sensed Deoxys' thoughts and realized Deoxys was made from Red's blood.FRLG032: Distant Relation Deoxys Sird knew Yellow tried to communicate with Deoxys. Still, she was glad their mission to bring Silver to the son was a success. However, Carr took control of the airship, reminding Sird he was an expert programmer and had little difficulty to hack the security system. He threatened to kill everybody, to improve his changes of becoming Team Rocket's new leader.FRLG030: Mewtwo Comes Through Everyone was holding onto the parts of the airship, but Orm fell off, which shocked Sird. Thus, she had her Persian snatch the remote from Red and activated it, causing the battle stadium to close itself. Sird tried to contact Carr, who claimed he would punish her. However, Sird had her Starmie, who snuck onto Carr, attack him. She claimed the boss' reunion with his son wouldn't be ruined. However, she fell off the airship as soon as Carr had one of his Forretress use Explosion.FRLG032: Distant Relation Deoxys Just as Red, Blue, Green, Silver and Yellow celebrated for saving the town, Sird, who was severely wounded, approached them. She expressed how impressed she was that they all survived. Sird noted how the Pokédex Holders shared a strong bond, even amidst each other. As Lorelei tried to freeze her using her icy dolls, Sird knew Lorelei wanted to pay back for the battle at Seven Island. However, Sird didn't want to give up. Sird tried to catch Organism Number 2 back, so the Pokédex Holders tried to stop her. A flash of light affected the Pokédex Holders.FRLG035: Phew for Mew In fact, when she went to capture Deoxys, she sent Darkrai, whose blast collided with Mewtwo. Sird smiled, seeing she gained something else. She bid the children farewell, forever, as they had been turned to stone. Sird, despite her plan to capture Deoxys had failed, became pleased to have seen a technique to petrify opponents. Since her leg was still hurt, she called upon the Team Galactic grunts to help her. She chose one of them, and had him go back to Sinnoh to do missions in her stead. Despite Sird's leg still hurting her, she ran away from Mewtwo, who chased her, in order to cure the Pokédex Holders. Thus, Sird retreated to Sinnoh, to where Mewtwo stopped chasing her. Diamond & Pearl arc Sird approached Jupiter at the Spear Pillar, who asked why was she late. Jupiter noticed that Sird's leg was still damaged, to which Sird added that her leg could not be healed from the Ice-type attack. To help her, Sird gave her a leg warmer, and Sird thanked her.D&P075: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia II Sird belittled Jupiter, for she didn't defeat the Gym Leaders, and noted that her calm personality made her more susceptible to the space and time distortions. Jupiter introduced Sird, who explained her mission of infiltrating Team Rocket's ranks, and discovering some new results. Suddenly, Riley and Lucario confronted her. The former saw the machine that the Team Galactic grunt had used, and noted a malicious aura coming from it, and pointed out it was from Sird. Lucario attacked Sird, who was protected by her Starmie. Sird, however, much to Riley and Lucario's surprise, retreated with her Starmie.PT002: Deprogramming Porygon-Z Eventually, Sird passed the grunt the Darkrai she had, noting it was a too powerful entity for her to control.PT023: The Final Dimensional Duel IX HeartGold & SoulSilver arc When Carr took control over Team Rocket, he swore he wouldn't let his former colleagues, Sird and Orm, not even Giovanni himself, take over his seat as the leader of the organization.HGSS004: Dealing With A Koffing Fit Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Sird was remembered by Red, who used the shards of Red and Blue Orbs to activate Deoxys' forms.ORAS012: Omega Alpha Adventure 11 Pokémon On hand Controlled Released Trivia *The Three Beasts get their name from their appearances resembling imaginary monsters. Sird's appearance resembles Dracula. Gallery Sird FRLG.png|Sird's appearance in FireRed & LeafGreen arc References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Team Galactic Category:Team Rocket Category:Female characters Category:Pokémon Adventures only characters